shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakadora
Notable as the father of the Earth Saran, Johnny Duke, Kakadora was one of the twin sons of Karion, Lord of Naru. As the firstborn of the twins, he inherited the leadership of the Clan and decided to commit himself to improving his family's fortunes and restore the Naru to their former glory. In contrast to his brother Kayoken, who was introverted and bookish for a saran, Kakadora was a vivacious individual who was always looking to test his strength against strong opponents. He was outgoing and considered funny and was well liked by other sarans. Befitting his pedigree he was extremely powerful and a skilled fighter, and was afforded a high rank in the Saran Army. One of the warriors on his team was a girl named Ekari with whom Kakadora fell in love and formed the Pair Bond with. That a high ranking Saran Lord would dally with a common soldier girl annoyed many, particularly Kakadora's twin, Kayoken who regarded her as a "giggling klutz." However, Kakadora would not be deterred as he'd found a kindred spirit in the clumsy Ekari. It was not long before Ekari became pregnant with his first and only known child. On one mission Kakadora came across a robed man who told him a prophecy that the Holy Ghost would meet his end against a son of Naru. He blew the prophet off, but unknown to him one of his men reported the event to the Holy Ghost himself. When Ekari gave birth to a son and the boy's strength tested as S-Class he realized that the prophecy was true and that he and his family were now in danger. Thinking quickly Ekari killed the Doctor who delivered the baby. She and Kakadora altered the records to make the boy appear to be a reject and scheduled him to be exiled from the planet. They re-wrote the hypno commands that were implanted into all rejects to tell their son, who they called Karyu, who and what he was and sent him away. Kayoken feared that the Holy Ghost was aware of the Naru Clan's secret mission entrusted to them by the first Saran King as protectors of the Bloodstone, and he made these concerns known to his brother. To keep it out of his hands Kakadora gave his Noble Pendant, which would serve as key to the Bloodstone's hiding place, into Karyu's Space Pod with him. Hoping that he would be safely out of the Holy Order's grasp wherever he landed, Kakadora and Ekari went back to performing their normal duties to try to deflect the Ghost's suspicions. However it was too late. Hoping to glean what he wanted to know from them, he lured Kakadora's team to a planet that was scheduled for conquest but there they found the Holy Warlord Brevara waiting for them. Brevara slaughtered the group, including Ekari. But despite having orders to bring Kakadora back alive so he could be interrogated, Brevara was unable to prevent him from dying in a suicide attack. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Hellfire' As a saran, Kakadora is a fire elemental able to channel the powerful Hellfire. 'Trivia' - As identical twins, he and his brother Kayoken are genetically the same. For this reason Johnny freaks out that Kara is more like a half-sister than a cousin. - While most saran names are written with two characters, both Kakadora and Kayoken's names are written with three. Kakadora's name is broken down as Ka (Brave) Kado (XXX) and Ra (XXX). - Kakadora was a close friend of Dashora and said he hoped that their sons would grow up to be friends also. - Dashora immediately recognizes Johnny as Kakadora's son due to their incredible likeness, though he points out that Johnny has his mother's bangs and is about half a foot shorter than his father. He also says that Johnny and Kakadora are complete alike in personality and temperament.